


[Podfic] looking at you looking at me

by Jazoriah



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Lunchee's touching oneshot.</p>
<p>Modern AU. Arthur can't let go. Merlin forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] looking at you looking at me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [looking at you looking at me (sometimes it lasted love, but sometimes it hurts instead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321509) by [lunchee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/lunchee). 



> Here's a new pod for you! It's a story I fell in love with years ago. One hell of a challenge, but I loved doing it.
> 
> Thanks so much for letting me have a go, Lunchee!

****

 

**Podfic:**  looking at you looking at me (sometimes it lasted love, but sometimes it hurts instead)

**Author:** Lunchee

**Length:** 1:02:58

**Download links:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f01wh5npzsc2seh/LAYLAM%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0), [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1yniyxjp8kz0wig/looking%20at%20you%20looking%20at%20me.m4b?dl=0)

 

**Music Credits:**

Set Me On Fire - Bella Ferraro

A Road To Somewhere - New Japan Philharmonic

Abandoned Fields - Avery "Dredile" Fisk

Sur Le Fil - Yann Tiersen

Someone Usually Dies - Thomas Newman

The Tear Heals - Mandy Moore

Sad Music Box - Setuniman

Just Like A Dream - Lykke Li


End file.
